Petit*Party∞Science
is Cure Custard's first character song that debuted in episode two. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Okashi tsukurimashou♪ ressun shimashou♪ Suītsu wa kagaku desu! Torori kasutādo mo funwari no shifon mo Kako no eichi no kesshō desu! Wakuwaku san kappu yaruki mo san kappu Kintō ni hakarimasu Batchiri no haigō de unmei ni idondeku Merenge mo megemasen! Hāto no hikagen (Atchichi!) Kogasu no chūi desu! (Non! Non! Non!) Oishiku nāre to (Hai! Hai! Hai!) Hoppe ochiru kiseki shinjimasu Reshipi no setsumei (Jisshū wan!) Omakase kudasai (Jisshū tsū!) Tadashiku tsukureba (Jisshū surī!) Derishasu! (Torebon!) Haotsū! (Bōno!) Sekai ni hirogaru (Shiawase!) Puti*patishiēru∞saiensu Kono tokimeki essensu Chie to yūki wo tappuri dekorēshon Wan supūn no magokoro ga mugen no kanōsei ni naru Shifuku teisuto dekiagari! Hitokuchi tabetara genki ni naremasu!! Okashi wa mirakuru! Egao kirakiraru☆ |-|Kanji= お菓子作りましょう♪　レッスンしましょう♪ スイーツは科学です！ とろりカスタードも　ふんわりのシフォンも 過去の英知の結晶です！ ワクワク3カップ　やる気も3カップ 均等に計ります バッチリの配合で　運命に挑んでく メレンゲもメゲません！ ハートの火加減(アッチチ！) 焦がすの注意です！(ノン！ノン！ノン！) おいしくなぁれと (ハイ！ハイ！ハイ！) ほっぺ落ちるキセキ信じます レシピのせつめい(実習 ワン！) おまかせください(実習 ツー！) 正しく作れば(実習 スリー！) デリシャス！(トレボン！) ハオツー！(ボーノ！) 世界に拡がる(シアワセ！) プティ*パティシエール∞サイエンス このときめきエッセンス 知恵と勇気をたっぷりデコレーション ワンスプーンのまごころが無限の可能性になる 至福テイストできあがり！ ひとくち食べたら元気になれますっ！！ お菓子はミラクル！笑顔キラキラル☆ |-| English= Let's get together and make sweets♪ Let's start the lesson♪ As a lot of sweets are scientific! Thick yellow custard and the most fluffiest chiffon too Are like the wise old crystal from the lost past! Three exciting cups and three more motivated cups too We have got to measure it properly So challenge your destiny by perfectly mixing it Even the meringue won't let us down! The fiery heat of the heart (Oh dear!) Needs attention as it's burning! (No! No! No!) When it becomes delicious (Yes! Yes! Yes!) I believe in miracles when it fills up my cheeks When it comes to the recipe (It's step 1!) Just leave everything to me (It's step 2!) If you make it right, it'll be (It's step 3!) Delicious! (Trebon!) Haoto! (Bono!) The world is filled with so much (happiness too!) Petit*Patisserie∞Science With this bright heart stopping essence I'm going to decorate it with wisdom and courage A spoonful of sincerity will be filled with a lot of possibilities Completing the most wonderful, blissful taste! You will be filled with energy with every small bite you take!! Sweets are a miracle to me! So give me a sparking smile☆ Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Okashi tsukurimashou♪ ressun shimashou♪ Suītsu wa kagaku desu! Torori kasutādo mo funwari no shifon mo Kako no eichi no kesshō desu! Wakuwaku san kappu yaruki mo san kappu Kintō ni hakarimasu Batchiri no haigō de unmei ni idondeku Merenge mo megemasen! Hāto no hikagen (Atchichi!) Kogasu no chūi desu! (Non! Non! Non!) Oishiku nāre to (Hai! Hai! Hai!) Hoppe ochiru kiseki shinjimasu Reshipi no setsumei (Jisshū wan!) Omakase kudasai (Jisshū tsū!) Tadashiku tsukureba (Jisshū surī!) Derishasu! (Torebon!) Haotsū! (Bōno!) Sekai ni hirogaru (Shiawase!) Puti*patishiēru∞saiensu Kono tokimeki essensu Chie to yūki wo tappuri dekorēshon Wan supūn no magokoro ga mugen no kanōsei ni naru Shifuku teisuto dekiagari! Hitokuchi tabetara genki ni naremasu!! Okashi wa mirakuru! Egao kirakiraru☆ Kawari mono da toka￬ chīsai ne toka￬ Iwarete hekonda hi mo Gentei suītsu wo hōbareba danzen Chikara ga waite kuru ndesu￪ Shōshin mono desu ga suba shikkoi toko Watashi no kakushi aji desu Chanto nitsumetara Hon'nori koku ga dete Nakama hikitatemasu Min'na to tsukutta (Buran nyū wārudo!) Menyū shinkachū (Gō fō itto!) Don'na shippai mo (Ōru okkē!) Zenbu ashita e no kate ni shimasho Negai wo atsumete (Kukkingu!) Kiji ni mazeta nara (Meikingu!) Chotto dake nekasete (Fantajī!) Ejison!? (Nyūton!?) Dare mo!! (Kare mo!!) Bikkuri suru yume (Fukuranda!) Puti*patishiēru∞saiensu Mirai kei no raisensu Shoppai namida mo tsuyoku naru furēbā Te to te kasane mirufīyu tomodachi to tsunagatte Makenai omoi toppingu! Kokoro no eiyō dōzo meshiagare!! Waffuru pawafuru! Zutto wandafuru☆ Hitori de taberu purin janakute Issho ni taberu purin ga ī Mō, watashi samishikunai Ikimasu yo~! Puti*patishiēru∞saiensu Pinchi wa itsudemo chansu Tsugi no doa wo hiraku chishiki ga kagi Chippokena watashi datte Hohoemi sotto soete Wakeau kibō a ra mōdo Hitokuchi tabetara genki ni naremasu!! Okashi wa mirakuru! Egao kirakiraru☆ Min'na no kimochi ga ima hitotsu ni naru☆ |-|Japanese= お菓子作りましょう♪　レッスンしましょう♪ スイーツは科学です！ とろりカスタードも　ふんわりのシフォンも 過去の英知の結晶です！ ワクワク3カップ　やる気も3カップ 均等に計ります バッチリの配合で　運命に挑んでく メレンゲもメゲません！ ハートの火加減(アッチチ！) 焦がすの注意です！(ノン！ノン！ノン！) おいしくなぁれと (ハイ！ハイ！ハイ！) ほっぺ落ちるキセキ信じます レシピのせつめい(実習 ワン！) おまかせください(実習 ツー！) 正しく作れば(実習 スリー！) デリシャス！(トレボン！) ハオツー！(ボーノ！) 世界に拡がる(シアワセ！) プティ*パティシエール∞サイエンス このときめきエッセンス 知恵と勇気をたっぷりデコレーション ワンスプーンのまごころが無限の可能性になる 至福テイストできあがり！ ひとくち食べたら元気になれますっ！！ お菓子はミラクル！笑顔キラキラル☆ 変わりものだとか↓　小さいねとか↓ 言われて凹んだ日も 限定スイーツを頬張ればダンゼン 力が湧いてくるんです↑ 小心者ですが　すばしっこいとこ わたしのかくし味です ちゃんと煮詰めたら ほんのりコクが出て 仲間引き立てます みんなと作った(ブランニューワールド！) メニュー進化中(ゴーフォーイット！) どんな失敗も(オールオッケー！) ぜんぶ明日(あした)への糧にしましょ ねがいを集めて(クッキング！) 生地に混ぜたなら(メイキング！) ちょっとだけ寝かせて(ファンタジー！) エジソン！？(ニュートン！？) 誰も！！(彼も！！) びっくりする夢(ふくらんだ！) プティ*パティシエール∞サイエンス 未来形のライセンス しょっぱい涙も強くなるフレーバー 手と手重ねミルフィーユ　ともだちとつながって 負けない想いトッピング！ 心の栄養どうぞめしあがれ！！ ワッフルぱわふる！ずっとワンダフル☆ ひとりで食べるプリンじゃなくて 一緒に食べるプリンがいい もう、わたしさみしくない 行きますよ～っ！ プティ*パティシエール∞サイエンス ピンチはいつでもチャンス 次のドアを開く知識がカギ ちっぽけなわたしだって 微笑みそっと添えて わけ合う希望アラモード ひとくち食べたら元気になれますっ！！ お菓子はミラクル！笑顔キラキラル☆ みんなの気持ちが今ひとつになる☆ |-|English= Let's get together and make sweets♪ Let's start the lesson♪ As a lot of sweets are scientific! Thick yellow custard and the most fluffiest chiffon too Are like the wise old crystal from the lost past! Three exciting cups and three more motivated cups too We have got to measure it properly So challenge your destiny by perfectly mixing it Even the meringue won't let us down! The fiery heat of the heart (Oh dear!) Needs attention as it's burning! (No! No! No!) When it becomes delicious (Yes! Yes! Yes!) I believe in miracles when it fills up my cheeks When it comes to the recipe (It's step 1!) Just leave everything to me (It's step 2!) If you make it right, it'll be (It's step 3!) Delicious! (Trebon!) Haoto! (Bono!) The world is filled with so much (happiness too!) Petit*Patisserie∞Science With this bright heart stopping essence I'm going to decorate it with wisdom and courage A spoonful of sincerity will be filled with a lot of possibilities Completing the most wonderful, blissful taste! You will be filled with energy with every small bite you take!! Sweets are a miracle to me! So give me a sparking smile☆ If something is unusual↓ or far too tiny↓ Say something about it on the day it falls Absolutely try to limit the amount of sweets you eat as I can feel your power levels rising fast↑ Even as a timid girl, I can still be nimble And hide away while I taste everything After boiling it down properly A rich scent will fly around the room Cheering up even my closest friends Making sweets with everyone (Brand new world!) Evolves the shop's menu too (Go for it!) No matter how much you fail (All is okay!) Let's try and make up for everything tomorrow Collecting everyone's wishes (Cooking now!) And mixing them into the dough (Making now!) Now it's time for a quick rest (Fantasy!) Edison!? (Newton!?) Nobody!! (That boy too!!) What a strange yet surprising dream (It has inflated!) Petit*Patisserie∞Science Is the future type of a license Salty tears can make the flavour much more stronger When you and your friend's hands are connected, create the millefeuille You won't give up on topping it with some feelings! Enjoy all of the nutrition being placed into your heart!! These waffles are powerful! And always wonderful☆ This pudding is not meant to be eaten alone, so Let's eat the pudding together as it is better Geez, I swear I'm not that lonely yet So off I go now~! Petit*Patisserie∞Science When there's a pinch, there's always a chance Use your knowledge to open that door with that key you have there Because I also own a small one That will help you bring about a smile Let's share this hope with an a la mode You will be filled with energy with every small bite you take!! Sweets are a miracle to me! So give me a sparking smile☆ Everyone's feelings will become one with each other right now☆ Character Appearance :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Cure Custard *Pekorin and Chourou *Cure Whip *Pulupulu Audio Trivia *This is played as an insert song in episode two, episode thirteen, episode twenty-eight, and episode forty three. Videos Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Music